1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a precious metal article for ornaments, artistic handicrafts or the like, and a method for manufacturing the same, and further to a moldable mixture specifically adapted to be employed in the manufacture of the precious metal article and a method for producing the moldable mixture itself.
2. Prior Art
Japanese Patent Application laid open with Publication No. 59-143001 describes one conventional method for manufacturing ornamental articles or artistic handicrafts, which involves preparing powders of precious metal such as gold (Au), platinum (Pt) and silver (Ag); adding binders such as clay, glue, boiled rice or wheat flour to them; subsequently mixing them together with water to produce a moldable mixture; modeling an article of a prescribed shape in this moldable mixture; and drying the resulting article at about 100.degree. C.
Japanese Patent Application laid open with Publication No. 63-403 describes another conventional manufacturing method which includes preparing powder of metal such as nickel (Ni); adding bentonite as binder; mixing them together with water to produce a moldable mixture; modeling an article of a prescribed shape in this mixture; leaving the resulting article at room temperature for a prolonged period of time to remove water; and subsequently sintering it in a reducing atmosphere at 1,250.degree. C.
In the above methods, various binders such as clay, glue, boiled rice, wheat flour or bentonite are added. However, these kinds of binders remain in the article in a considerable amount even after the completion of drying or sintering, and mar the color tone of the articles. Particularly, in the articles of precious metal, the special color tone of precious metal cannot be successfully reproduced.